User talk:Mr. Guy
I was wondering: Why did everyone leave Un-Mario? Alex25, King 00:41, 2 January 2009 (UTC) K THX. Alex25, King 00:54, 2 January 2009 (UTC) When i got here (searching for Waluigi), I liked this place a lot and it had more users, but I think Vruet scared some many of them.Nintendo Game Cube 01:25, 2 January 2009 (UTC) YOSHIDUDE how do i get like my fiend is something? ... What? Mr. Guy 21:15, 10 May 2009 (UTC) YOSHIDUDE like if your friend is luigi990 if you can plz help me!!!! IMO August was the golden age (for me) in UnMario Wiki. What are your sprites? I need them for the my comic. DRYGUYtalk Thx! :D DRYGUYtalk At the recent changes page there's only 2 guest.The first made 1 edit at weegee's page and now he's blocked, and the second made two edits at spongebob's page and at george volcano's page. It's not dead but in my opinion it's dying. Ha! And before you say: "If in your opinion it's dying why don't you make articles for help this wikia?" I won't make articles because I made one and I didn't like it so much, and I tried to do others but when i read it i saw that was a crap, so, I admit, I'm really not creative. Princess Daisy :D 21:03, 2 January 2009 (UTC) http://luigis-shed.wikia.com I was just about to change the sitenotice lol! :D Alex25, King 00:56, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I don't know if you noticed but, there's a gay ad in the Main Page (yuuuuuck, that's the most disgusting ad ever). What to do ?Shady Koopa. 00:58, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Cube Game wants to be demoted. Who do we find? Purple Ninjakoopa 23:58, 3 January 2009 (UTC) mr guy stop deleting the ppls articlez withouth permision! you deleted my articles!!!! i'll remake them. >:( Drajoanaakaalien 20:55, 9 January 2009 (UTC). hey um superluigi821 i am new and i was wundering, what is the \/chat\/? plz tell me i RLY want 2 celebrate the anyiversory I RLY wanna chat wid u guys! Yo I was over at Mariowiki trying to get people to come back to Un-Mario. Smiddle is considering coming back and I haven't recieved a reply from Plumber or Jorge. I'm gonna contact Knife next time. Mr. Guy is 00:05, 12 January 2009 (UTC) wth? you deleted my templates? why? They were so good (Dr. Julia's one FTW)Drajoanaakaalien 21:09, 12 January 2009 (UTC) please restore them. and who the heck is C.G and B.T.K.? Drajoanaakaalien 21:09, 12 January 2009 (UTC) SGR Z BAK Yo i got a guitar for xmas, just thought yuu'de lyk 2 no can you help me with superluigi182 i want him to to talk on mytalk page YOSHIDUDE can I be 'crat too??? No, and leave comments at the bottem of this talk page, not random areas. Why? It makes them easier to find. Mr. Guy 22:29, 11 May 2009 (UTC) SUMWRPG is a bit weird. Mr. Guy, can you please add Max2 into Super Un-Mario Wiki RPG? Completely, I am a Daisy fan! SUMWRPG is perfectly fine currently and does no need new allies! Hi! I'm Mecha-Wario! Watch how I do this! Have you got brawl? Alex25, King 23:38, 23 January 2009 (UTC) (No headline) Why did you delete Super Smash Bros. DEAD? ParaGoomba 22:51, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Why did you delete Inn Mario twice and Mario & Luigi Travel Through Time?--Mario243 04:02, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Wuzzap Are you a sysop or admin?If so, can I get a promotion?(I've been a huge contributer).--Spore64 22:58, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Advice Taken I took your advice, and started spacing after periods.P.S.Check out Some guy named Paul. This non-user made it, and I tried to improve it. But if you ask me, I think it's a little "spam article"-ish and a rip-off of Some tiny moron that nobody cares about. You should delete it.--Spore64 18:42, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Woah! I'm so glad i found you.You have to help me with Smallio.You have a "pizazz" that makes articles shine.--Spore64 22:30, 22 February 2009 (UTC) can you BELEIVE what one non-user made on Cowser!Mr.Guy whereever u are * mama luigi *HEEEEELLPPP!!!!--Spore64 20:53, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Hi! You're a good sysop, right? Well I possibly think you're a burecrat too. If you are, can you make me admin so I can rly help out the wiki?? Me and Alex25 RULE!!! WOW.This rollback stuff is great!Regular undo was SO annoying.Is that all the new powers though?--Spore64 23:10, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Here I have some reasons that I want to become an admin: 1. So I can block annoying users. 2. So I can delete a suckish page when I see it. 3. So ANY innapropriate content will be deleted and the person who made/uploaded it, blocked. Those are my reasons. Me and Alex25 RULE!!! MAJOOP! I added Spore64 to the list of haters! Come to papa, random object thumb|298px|right|This is how i prove that I ROCK! Banhamma tell me about the banhammer.how's it controlled?--Spore64 00:45, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Is there just like a "ban" tab on the top of the user page or something?--Spore64 00:48, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Oh.One more thing.Can you warn this non-user named 76.*whatever*.Check in recent changes.He's been spamming A LOT.--Spore64 00:52, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks a lot..... EVER since u told Linkzelda1234 I was promoted, he keeps harassing me, and wants his little "Alex25" to block me, or PY to demote me.EVERY time I do something he thinks is n00bish, he flames me!HELP!!--Spore64 16:16, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Sysopnezz I think I'm ready to become a sysop.I've been training across many faraway lands, through dangerous deserts, brutal forsets, and battled against trolls.Promote me!--Spore64 19:34, 12 March 2009 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! why did u demote me??????????????????????????? I was so happy i was a sysop!!!!! Pokémon Trainer Elvira 16:46, 14 March 2009 (UTC) *THERE ARE 5,102 ARTICLES ON THE NINTENDO-WIKI!!!!!!!!!! (NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!)-Kirby 72 10:42 PM, 6/12/09 help I blocked this spammer Ip for 1000000000 years and then since he only did 2 spam edits so I want to unblock him but I can't!Help!--Spore64 20:07, 17 March 2009 (UTC) MY USERPAEGE ROX READ IT 20:10, 18 March 2009 (UTC) I don't know. I'll try to be more active ._. READ IT 23:16, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Maybe Mr.Yellow 23:19, 20 March 2009 (UTC) and btw READ IT, don't impersonate Mr.Yellow 23:19, 20 March 2009 (UTC) hi thanks fer editing my articles i just need to ask how do you make links to other pages?--Mr.goren 14:09, 21 March 2009 (UTC) HI MR GUY I neva noticed wot a cool name u hav Do u lyk Spotify It's ace SGR hey Mr.Guy I'm planning to return to UnMario, if you want you can promote me to patroller so I can help stop the IP spammerMr.Yellow 16:20, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Why I was Inactive hi Lario I was inactive because of these reasons: *After the Userpedia spam,I left to prevent someone spamming here *School started on January 26th (too much homework._>) *Tests *Then I got Pokémon Ruby and started playing it, after that my friend lent Colosseum to me *Things to straight up on the chatroom *Tests again *Then I got Leaf Green *and other stuffz Mr.Yellow 14:50, 5 April 2009 (UTC) hello? you there?Mr.Yellow 20:48, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Yes I am. I read your previous messages. Mr. Guy 20:51, 7 April 2009 (UTC) SOMETHING WHY, DO YOU CALL (ON THE GOOGLE PAGE) LEEUWTJE SOMETHING? IF I CHANGE IT, MY CHANGES ARE REVERTED! IF YOU WANT TO REPLY THIS, GO TO GIJSBOSTEN'S TALK PAGE. I AM CURRENTLY NOT LOGGED IN Can you help me? can u help me with Stupid Mario Galaxy:Lost ?I ran out of ideas JohtoMario 22:44, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Uhh... You need to get 'Stooben Rooben' demoted; my account was hijacked by Elvira, so she technically has my old Sysop powers. I don't care if you don't make me a Sysop again, but you need to get my old account demoted. (Confer with me on the MW Forums if you don't believe me.) Stooby 18:07, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Btw, that is St00by, we were talking on chat. :D Alex25, King 18:19, 5 May 2009 (UTC) WHY ARE YOU DELETEING THAT WAKIRBY ARTICLE!!!!! Some tiny moron that nobody cares about made all the articles that are not user related. Sorry, didn't feel like we should have Wa- guys out of Mario shames yet. Mr. Guy 21:15, 10 May 2009 (UTC) what is the chat that superluigi821 said about?? tell me plz they will get a bunny! i will show u what it looks like \ / (0.0) (> <) aaand if your emo u can take these! (//_^) -_\\ i made the 2nd one and um... this one ____ O O it is a sk8board and um can u make me a sysop or admin? (DO NUT BAN ME PLEASE) NO. You just became a user today! Mr. Guy 21:15, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Why do you delete my other articles, from now on Anybody will view only the source. Why are you deleting my other articles, i'm trying my best to keep them funny and the bob the builder templtes, My name is Bob the cool that everyone cares about. Please reply. I hope you don't delete this recent article by me. Tubbie Tower. Hi Mr. Guy, long time no see! :D Alex25, King 19:34, 11 May 2009 (UTC) We should, for a little while, try adjusting the settings of the wiki so guests cannot edit, but users can. do a week long trial run. Purple Ninjakoopa 19:51, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Ummm Is there a way that I could talk about the Harvester battles on a page like Evil Guy's? User:DarkenMalleo111 Can you help me? I have created another article: Spud and Stupid Paper Mario. Can you edit these but this is only for Mr.Guy OK? I'm making another article about a certain tv series that you can watch in order to create more articles which is Tronji. Concerning SuMWRPG Why hasn't it been edited yet? Hi! I'm Mecha-Wario! I LOOOOOOOOVE CUPCAKES! Quick! Before you ASPLODE! It's on hiatus, but I guess I'll edit it a bit today. Mr. Guy 15:49, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Bob Templates I'm sure you added a Bob template to my Boshi article. Did you make those templates. No to both. Mr. Guy 15:49, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Want to see my first article? Check it out! My first article! I worked HARD on it. Want to see it? You can edit it if you want. It's called The Speak to Santa Hotline Back in Brooklyn Incident. Tell me what you think of it and what you like about it on my talk page. Fergzilla 11:50, 1 June 2009 (UTC) DO YOU EXIST ARE YOU A FRAGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION OR ARE YOU REAL CONFUSED Hey its me Lexi whats up? Question How come I did Donkey And Pong JR twice and you still deleted what I wrote. I'm not complaining I just wanna know what's wrong with my article--Mario243 02:38, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry to bother you... Can you unprotect my userpage? Kinda protected it back when I was a sysop Vruet 20:23, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I kinda need to add the content I put on my Mr.Vruet userpage (which I thought was my main account) If you want you could delete the userpage/talk. YAY I A SYSOP I RULE, SGR YAY I A SYSOP I RULE, SGR YAY I A SYSOP I RULE, SGR BY DA WAY HOW DO U BLOCK PEOPLE COZ I WANNA BLOCK EGGY77 SGR sysop can u make me a sysop it looks like most sysops are inactive and so is purple koopa. plz.LOLLER 15:40, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I'm not going to make you a sysop for the following reasons: # You have bad grammar. # You keep on forgetting to add the right templates to pages when making them. # I don't want you to 1337 5P34|< on articles like you did in the past. # I'm good enough for this Wiki yet the new editing style is HELL. Also: So damn angered about the new editing style which causes countless problems, takes up time and won't let me add certain templates. Plus whenever I add an image the entire page dissappears like on Pikachu. Since it keeps on freezing the window I'm editing on I'm going to start being mean to everyone and tell them to edit this page this way or that way. Also for some reason it won't let me edit my own page! Atleast it's the old style on talk pages! One ANGRY Guy Why do you hate me? why did you delete toad fu it rocked??? Plus, why did you delete "Super Mario 64: Bowser's Kitchen?" HMM? BTW, (edit) I'm sure you know swearing is prohibited, even on talk pages. Yet, you swore right above this section. The Grimace 01:00, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Oh well, I'm skeptical, but it'll do for now. P.S, crap isn't a swear word. GO TO MY WIKI it is random. literally www.randomers.wikia.com it kinda sucks but i dont care SGR DON'T DELETE MY STUFF! I MADE SOME REALLY GOOD ARTICLES AND YOU FRIGGIN' DELETED THEM! I HATE YOU! >:( Ash uh RIIIII! You said "What does this have to do with anything?" A LOT, Crapitty CrapFace! U SUK! HEY PEOPLE! KEEP SENDIN' THIS GUY INSULTS! :D -H3y_U_Pikachu Grow up. Mr. Guy 19:33, 7 July 2009 (UTC) DON'T TELL ME TO GROW UP! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT PUT ITCHING POWDER IN YOUR UNDIES! I POSTED IT ON MY BLOG! :D -H3y_U_Pikachu LOL. Y'see, you're making a big deal of me deleting your articles. Also I didn't delete 1337. I just made it a redirect. Also, if you claim that I'm a baby, who's the more mature person here? Mr. Guy 00:22, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry. :( hi mr guy cheers for editing toad fu, it rocks even more now and today you have to be nice to me coz its mt b-day yay bye (remember to visit my suckish wiki) (and make it better) SGR Rest of Talk page Unrelated pages How does it need to be "related"? And how can I help? And also, is anything from Disney "related" or not? Does it have to be related to Mario? So how are Teletubbies related and not Disney? Poff 22:38, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :OK. So where should I mention it? Then can I make the article or not? Thanks. Sorry too I had found out that swearing and such is not aloud here. Poff 20:01, 12 July 2009 (UTC) STOP DELETEING MY ARTICLES STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP --Powerstars 21:22, 26 July 2009 (UTC)powerstars Please mr guy dont ban me please I wont do anything spammy please Im begging it *crying to not be banned* please pleaseThe Hater in Wikia 20:26, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Please can U restore It's a Mobile, plez plez plez plez plez The Hater in Wikia 10:34, 29 July 2009 (UTC) mr guy I no U dun liek me but I just checked the block log and there`s someone meatpuppeting as me I think its Cube Game coz he hates me for something I never did. And another thing is dat im not this Pokemon Trainer whatever I swear I`m not. Plez mr guy I know youre not dumb I love this wiki and i want to make it rock. The Hater in Wikia 20:42, 29 July 2009 (UTC) dont ban me because of this post plez im begging u hey mr guy go to shout box PLEZThe Hater in Wikia 20:39, 31 July 2009 (UTC) PLEZ MR GUY RESTORE ITS A MOBILE PLIX PLIX PLEZ PLZ !1!!!!! PLEASE PLEZ The Hater in Wikia 20:42, 31 July 2009 (UTC)£ Greetings I say hello you, Mr. Guy. I feel like hitting your face with a pie. I am would be glad to push you off the wall. And all of the king's horses and of the kings men, Didn't care enough to put you back together again. Chiao Anti-Guy Ah, Mr. Guy trying to be sincere, However, your statements do not appeal to my ear. Like a member named The Grimace, who also probably finds your humor strange and dull, I find your language to be unacceptable. Despite how mild your language, young ones have acsses to this site, So please cease your actions, or I proceed in my ways, day by night. Chiao Anti-Guy Can I become a sysop? I have good grammar, obey rules, why not?-Mecha Wario. (Wii post) Yeah. About that. I was at Calgary. Sorry. Hi! I'm Mecha-Wario! I LOOOOOOOOVE CUPCAKES! Quick! Before you ASPLODE! PLZ make me a sysop attempt #1 PLZ !!!! I want 2 make UNMARIO ROCK!!! pliz plix plez plz PLZ!!!!!!!! The Hater in Wikia 16:37, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Why everyone hates you. You go ahead and lock articles so they can't be edited wich is annoying. Please make me sysop ATTEMPT #2 PLZ mr guy or else MechaWario is gonna ban me !!!! I contribute more than he does!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!The Hater in Wikia 17:21, 12 August 2009 (UTC) i stopped coz cubegame impersonated me and kinda put everybody against me The Hater in Wikia 17:21, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not a sysop YET. But I'll get cha' when I am!-Mecha-Wario make both of us sysop attempt #3 make me and mecha wario sysop so we wont attack each other PLZ mr guy im begging U !!!!!!!!!!! The Hater in Wikia 17:16, 15 August 2009 (UTC) reply but if U dont promote me to sysop mechawario is gunna ban me :( btw what did i do to this wiki? CubeGame is the impersonator, im not the pokemon trainer user.The Hater in Wikia 22:57, 15 August 2009 (UTC) hi mr guy i made some cool (well i thought it was cool) cover art for toad fu please put it on the page SGR :) I want to know...: Why you reverted some of my changes to the articles. --tsepelcory@yahoo.com 20:56, 31 August 2009 (UTC) You should ban Tsepelcory! He is making articals that make no sense at all and not realeated to Unmario wiki! Restrictions... What with all the pages being protected to be registered users only, I think it's time we asked to staff to set our wiki to one of those where you need an account. Purple Ninjakoopa 06:36, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Also, ya think CFM might appear in SUMWRPG? Alright, but since you've been around more lately I say you make the request. Purple Ninjakoopa 18:49, September 5, 2009 (UTC) FYI, I'm giving the Main Page an overhaul, starting with finally putting up Waluigi as the IA. And then I might do Teh Shrug. Any luck with the request/SUMWRPG? Purple Ninjakoopa 17:38, September 7, 2009 (UTC) UNDRAGONBALL WIKI! HELP!!!http://images.wikia.com/common/skins/common/images/button_sig.png I AM CREATING AN UNDRAGONBALL WIKI AND I NEED HELP! click here!!!! http://undragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Undragonball_Wiki HELP ME WRITE SOME STUFF! IM BEGGING YOU!!! UNDRAGONBALL WIKI! HELP!!!http://images.wikia.com/common/skins/common/images/button_sig.png I AM CREATING AN UNDRAGONBALL WIKI AND I NEED HELP! click here!!!! http://undragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Undragonball_Wiki HELP ME WRITE SOME STUFF! IM BEGGING YOU!!! Please unban Bowser The King and send an apology bmw2304@wp.pl PLZ do it plz pl zpl !!!!!!!!!! I'm begging you, the wiki without Basia isnt the same ;-; I miss her a lot ;-; Please!! After her downfall and banishment, the wiki entered tough times and eventually became a Guest Lair ;-; Please EVERYONE send her a message here asking her to come back ASAP bmw2304@wp.pl I'M BEGGING YOU to do it please ;--; Im crying for help to bring her back. I know U have a heart please UNMARIO'S life is BOWSER THE KING aka BASIA MARIA WALICKA, not a faker, not a sock, not an impersonator or anything. Basia ROCKED and will ROCK for the ethernity. 1929 crash 00:02, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Yo Can you help me out on Mario Tag I screwed it up and need your help. can you make me a sysop????? please read UnMarioWiki:Administrators --Tsepelcory (talk| |Special:UserRights/Tsepelcory|user rights]]) 17:35, October 3, 2009 (UTC) No. Mr. Guy 00:43, October 4, 2009 (UTC) plz make me a sysop now ive made 300+ edits since July 30, 2008 -- Uh... Are you the current owner of the UnMario Wiki, because it said it was started by Knife, but I can't reach his page here. Just want to know, because I've also started up two wikis, and if you love humor, why not check out Wackypedia? --Javilus 18:22, October 10, 2009 (UTC) TRADGEY HITS US GUYS! CAPTAIN LOU DIED TODAY! Help With Looped wikia I made a new wiki and you gotta help me.user:Zombieluigi You thought you had won! Ha ha ha! You thought that I had stopped! When you were born, were you dropped? I have not given up yet! But there is no need to fret. Stop deleting articles and swearing and I will be no threat. Chiao. Anti-Guy 2 come back plz plz come kack --TSEPEL 21:35, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Eh-hem... I think you should take care of Tsepelcory, since you we're away, he's been abusing the power of the Un-Mario Wiki and unfairly blocked me for no darn reason, even blocked Unregistered users. I personally think he's trying to take control of this wiki, and even insulted Purple Ninjakoopa by saying he was stronger and Purple Ninjakoopa was an evil loser. He screwed it up a few times before, and he took one step further and went too far. I think it's time Tsepelcory shall leave this place. Message my userpage when answered. --Javilus 04:44, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Plz make the hater in wikia a sysop can you make the hater in wikia a admin? TSEPEL 23:51, November 16, 2009 (UTC) No. 2 Reasons: 1. The Hater in Wikia has some trolling history and 2. She is barely active anymore. Mr. Guy 01:18, November 17, 2009 (UTC) you say im restoring this wiki but listen if i stop restoring articles will it then be ok!well well well you don,t like it that i continue the show...well listen up punk i do whatever i want here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!and i heard that you are deleting articles well you shoud not do that freaking *****guy go to hell go to hell dude youre a *******evil guy